Random Acts of Insanity
by inkedhymnal
Summary: Well, just some little skits I thought up. First, Sora vs. Ash in a Pokemon battle...and then the gang goes to Walmart....well, you can just read it for yourself. Please R&R! BWHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* Sorry about that.


Random Acts of Insanity

**Insanity 1: Ask Ketchum from Pokemon vs. Sora**

**(this is an idea inspired by a friend, so credit goes to her for the idea {yes I have permission} and credit to me for writing it)**

Ash: Go Pikachu! Now Sora, who you gonna call to beat that? 

Me/Voice: **ASH! WATCH THY GRAMMER!**

Ash: Sorry. Sora, who are you going to call to beat me?

Sora: *ponders* I call Sephiroth!

Ash: *looks at Pokedex as our favorite villain pops out* BAKA! THAT ISN'T A POKEMON! 

Sora: So?

Ash: Well…I mean….

Sora: Sephiroth, skewer the electric rat! (a.k.a. Pikachu)

Ash: *watches as Sephiroth skewers Pikachu*

Sephiroth: Here you go. *hands Ash his Pikachu, still stuck to his sword*

Ash: *tears build up* THANK YOU!

Sora: What?

Me/Voice: **What?**

Ash: I was so sick and tired of pretending to care about that electric rat! Thank you! Thank you! *suddenly cheers up* Who's up for Roasted Rat?!

Everyone: Me!

Ash: Charizard – roast 'em! *Charizard does so* Dig in everybody!

Sora: Who knew electric rat could taste so good? *laughing*

Ash: Thanks for saving me from the rat.

Sora: No problem. It's my job. 

Me/Voice: **Who cares? Pass me some already!**

Sora: How? I don't know where you are! You just talk when you feel like it and it seems like it's just a voice floating in the air.

Me/Voice: **Oh really? Well, excuse me! But, just the same..*snaps fingers* whole legion of Pikachus appear* Have fun!**

Ash + Sephiroth + Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End Insanity 1 Insanity 2: The Gang Goes to Walmart 

**(this is my idea!)**

**(words in bold are me talking, just to let you know)**

Riku: Guys, we're out of milk, cheese, apples, yogurt, oranges, waffles, chicken, beef *prattles on down the list*

Ansem: They why don't you go shopping?

Riku: Why me? You and the others are coming too! *promptly grabs Ansem, Sora, Leon, Cloud and Sephiroth*

Cloud:*driving the overly large minivan* *Leon gets the truck* So, why am I being dragged along again? 

**Because I said Riku had to drag you along.**

Cloud: ACK! You again! 

**Yep, me!**

Riku: Why are you making us go shopping again?

Because I said so Mr. Lookie-me-I'm- consumed-by-darkness-and-I-beat-my-best-friend-to-a-pulp-and-left-him-for-dead-boy! NO STEP ON THE GAS AND GET TO WALMART!

Cloud: I'm going! I'm going!

*they arrive at Walmart – the most evil of all places!*

Sora: Right, so, what do you we do first?

Riku: Get food you twit! Anyway, Cloud and Leon, go fetch our diary products, Ansem and Sora go get the fruits and breads, and Sephiroth and I will get the meats and…and…and the cereals I guess.

Leon: Whatever. Come on Cloud. *grabs Cloud*

Cloud: OUCH! THAT IS MY WING FOOL!

Leon: Should I care? COME ON! 

Shall we check on our dear Sora and Ansem? *switches the screen* Ah, they have found the….the….

Sora: I believe it's called the Wrapping Center.

Ansem: Why the heck would they call it that?

Because people wrap things for you. 

Ansem: …..

Sora: Oh, look! Pretty paper! *grabs tube of wrapping paper and points at Ansem* See? Pretty.

Ansem: Violent child! *jumps away and grabs his own tube* I accept thy challenge! *brandishes tube of wrapping paper like sword*

Oh boy….

Ansem: Stay out floating words in the sky!

HEY! MY NAME IS KYEN! BUT TO YOU IT IS THE ALMIGHT AUTHORESS! HOW DARE YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU IMPERTANENT CHARACTER!

Sora: Whatever. 

**Watch it boy!**

Ansem: *shrugs and pokes Sora* *chaos ensues* 

**Oh, forget it! I'm going to go check on Cloud and Leon! **

Ansem + Sora: YOU DO THAT! *continue fighting while store clerk looks on bewildered*

**Fine! I will! *switches screen again* WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!**

Cloud: What does it look like woman? 

Leon: GO G.I. JOE!

Cloud: What? No way! X-MEN, GO AND SMASH THEM TO BITS!

I bet that X-Men win. G.I. Joe was always a wuss.

Leon: WATCH IT! I have a mind to slice you to pieces!

Ha! You can't do that. 

Cloud: Why not? *secretly maneuvers Wolverine behind G.I. Joe*

Because if you did you wouldn't exist. At least, not in this fic.

Cloud: Is that a bad thing?

Just shut up. I'm leaving. *switches screen again to see about Sephiroth and Riku* Good, lord…what have a I done?

Sephiroth: *has blanket draped around him* I am Batman! Robin – come! To the Batcave we go!

Riku: Why would I do such a thing?

**Sephiroth, what have you been watching?**

Sephiroth: Batman!

**No more of that for you then. Riku?! WHAT THE HECK?! THAT COULD HIT SOMEBODY!**

Riku: *idly throws can of beans into other isle* Should I care? These bakas don't seem too.

Other Isle: OW!

*looks over* Oh, keep throwing things. I think you just knocked out Richard Simmons!

Sephiroth: REALLY?!

Riku: Cool.

Totally. Anyway, back to Ansem and Sora!

Ansem: Look at the pretty stones! *they are in the jewelry department for your information*

Sora: Who buys this crap anyway?! I mean, I know Cid does, but…well who buys it?

Clerk: Sir! These are expensive jewels!

Sora: Do I care?  
  


Ansem: I have to agree with him. Who buys this crap?

Now, now boys, people buy it.

Sora: Like whom?

*thinks* *looks at clerk* Who buys this crap?

Clerk: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Anyways, back to the battle! I mean Leon and Cloud for those you who have forgotten already. 

Cloud: WHHEEEEEE!!!!

Cloud, what are you doing?

Leon: Riding the cars of course!

But you can drive.

Cloud: You ruin everything!

Do I now? Oh well, I was going to buy you in ice cream, but…I guess not…

Leon: WHEEE!!!!!!

Right, while they recover their sanity, back to our two silver haired bishounen (Sephiroth and Riku you twits!)

Voice Over Loud Speaker: Excuse me, but will Katie please report to wrapping.

Riku: *sinks to knees* NO! NO! IT"S THOSE VOICES AGAIN!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clerk: *taps Sephiroth* Does he need help?

Sephiroth: *suddenly tears up* WHY CAN"T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!

Riiiight. While they get their issues in order, let us go back to Ansem and Sora. 

Sora: Look out! 

Ansem: Baka! You crashed into me! What a horrible driver!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Sora: Taking bikes for a test drive!

Ansem: Yeah! *perched on little girl one*

Ansem, you look like an idiot.

Ansem: So?

Just saying. *files nails while waiting for the fact their insane to sink into their heads* Anyway, where are Leon and Cloud?

Sora: Don't know. I thought they were – AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

How can they be in AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH? *looks down isle the way Sora is facing* Oh. 

Leon: Move over Cloud! I'm winning this one! (note: it's a shopping cart race….)

Cloud: You wish! 

Ansem: Pedal Sora! Pedal! *stars pedaling rapidly on little tricycle* 

Sora: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ansem, you can't go fast enough on that thing.

Ansem: YOU THINK I DIDN"T KNOW THAT?!

Just checking. But, just to be nice *snaps fingers*

Leon + Cloud: Ow….. *they've run into a brick wall*

Right, while they recover and Sora and Ansem make their get away, back to the silver haired bishounen.

Sephiroth: I think we have everything now. 

Riku: Me too. Let's find the others.

Oh, that's easy.

Sephiroth: What are you doing here again?

Me? I am the writer you idiot, I have a right to be here. Anyway, they're outside. Ansem in playing with the automatic doors, Cloud and Leon are once more riding the little cars, and Sora…well Sora is challenging people to duels with a tube of gift wrap.

Riku: Aw…f

FUDGE CAKE!

Riku + Sephiroth: Fudge cake?

Keep it clean boys. If you're going to curse, then do it on your own time. Either that or go to a really weird store and knock yourselves out.

Riku: Right. FUDGE CAKE!

*paying*

Sephiroth: *watches as clerk scans and it rings up price* MAGIC! Where did you learn that spell?

Clerk: What?

Riku: Sephiroth, no. Not magic. 

Sephiroth: No magic? *looks hurt*

Riku: I'll show you magic when we get home, k?

Sephiroth: Okay!

Riku: *pays and walks out to see what I already told him the others were doing*

I told you. Ansem – stop that!

Ansem: But it's fun.

Stop that!

Ansem: Alright. *is grabbed by Sephiroth* Cloud, Leon, Sora – come on!

Cloud: But I'm not done!

Leon: I still have to save the train!

Riku: COME ON!!

Cloud + Leon: Yessir. 

Uh, you forgot Sora guys.

Sora: I CHALLENGE THY! IF YOU CAN BEAT ME, YOU GET MY KEYBLADE!

Riku: Sora! No! *hauls Sora over his shoulder*

Sora: Of all the…put me down! Disgraced! I am disgraced!

Riku: Shut up. 

Sora: Fudge Cake. 

Riku: Exactly. 

Right. I really must make sure they don't get to much sugar. *is more then three fourths home by now and peeks in bag* RIKU! SEPHIROTH! ALL THIS STUFF IS SO HIGH IN SUGAR!! THERE"S NOT A SINGLE FRUIT OR VEGETABLE OR MEAT PRODUCT ANYWHERE!

Sephiroth: Oops. 

Liar.

Leon: *in the truck* I FOUND THE COOKIES!

Cloud: *minivan* HA! WE GOT ICE CREAM!

Oh dear. 

*chaos ensues at the house due to high sugar intake*

Anyway…all I got to say is never take them to Walmart. 

End Insanity 2

Insanity 3: Why Sephiroth Is Ticked In The Game

(Friend's Idea, and I do have permission)

(And you wonder why he's ticked…..yes, I know you do….)

10. Sephiroth thinks the choir is making fun of his name.

9. Lance Bass had to be chosen to do his voice.

8. The directors made him hoot when he jumped. 

7. Sora refuses to stop coming to challenge him.

6. Sora only gets stronger every time he comes back.

5. The voices/song will not end until either Sora dies, he dies, or the person shuts of the console. Even then, it doesn't stop. 

4. Sora has way to many Elixirs. 

3. Sora uses the Elixirs every time he does Sin Harvest. 

2. Sora has way to cheerful of clothing compared to Sephiroth. 

1. Sora refuses to die.

Insanity 4: The Wrath of Sephiroth 

(Very, very short – my friend and mine's idea)

GSC (Gay Skater Club – no offense to other skaters) (this guys and his buds are evil…so evil….): You're gay!

Me: Sephi, Sephi, Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: *appears* WHO SAID THAT?!

Me: *points to GSC*

Sephiroth: Prepare to die! *runs after them poking them with his 20 ft. sword*

Me: Hey, at least he's good for something other then kicking your butt in the game.

Insanity 5: Counseling

If you would like to read Insanity 5, please refer to the fic Ansem Goes to Counseling. Thank you.

Now my loyal fans – REVIEW!! Thank you!


End file.
